


A Tale of Two Twins: Book One

by vincent_van_glow



Series: A Tale of Two Twins Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Draco Malfoy Has a Sibling, Draco Malfoy Has a Twin Sister, Draco Malfoy and Lyra Malfoy have Daddy Issues, Gen, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, eventual romantic relationships, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vincent_van_glow/pseuds/vincent_van_glow
Summary: A retelling of the original series, but this time it's told from the perspective of Draco's twin sister, Lyra. It hasn't been easy for the twins, what with Draco being constantly crushed beneath the pressure of living up to the expectations of being Lucius Malfoy's heir and Lyra being forgotten and thrown aside by her father. Despite all of this, the twins are as close as can be, but what will happen when Lyra begins a tentative friendship with the Golden Trio? Only time can tell.
Series: A Tale of Two Twins Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931827
Kudos: 6





	1. The Malfoy Family

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give Draco the redemption arc that he deserves, but I also wanted that redemption arc to fit his character. That then got me thinking how if Draco had someone by his side that supported him, then he would have the strength to break away from his "destiny" and make his own choices. Thus, Lyra and this story were born! Reviews are always welcome and encouraged so I can make this the best it can be!

The Malfoy family was picture perfect. They were the epitome of class and had all the markings of high society. They were one of the most powerful families in the wizarding world and one of the only remaining fully pure-blooded families left. Looking at them, you wouldn’t expect anything to be amiss. Not unless you looked close enough. Which no one ever dared too. But, maybe someone should. After all, it’s the most put-together people that are the most broken. And the Malfoy family was indeed broken. Let's take a look, shall we?

Far into the countryside of England, Wiltshire specifically, you’ll come across a looming, ominous manor which the Malfoy family call home. It doesn’t look the most inviting, but if you want to begin the story, we need to take a closer look. So, in we go. Past the foreboding gates, through the large marble doors, winding through the cold, chilling halls lined with portraits of Malfoy’s past, all of which, seem devoid of feeling but will follow you with their cold, judging eyes, until finally, we reach the sitting room of Malfoy Manor.

The sitting room did not look lived in at all, none of the Manor did. There used to be large fires cracking in the fireplace occasionally and laughter from siblings playing while their parents looked on fondly, but not anymore. The only thing to suggest that anyone lived there, let alone a whole family, was the large portrait hanging on the mantle. Now, to any onlooker, the portrait would look just like any portrait of a family would, but we’re going to look a little closer. Remember what I said? The most put-together people are the most broken? Well, they’re also the best at hiding it.

Looking at the portrait, you’ll probably notice the father first. He is tall and elegant and, even through a painting, exudes a power that is palpable to anyone who lays eyes on him. He seems to take up most of the picture and looms over the rest of his family. You wouldn’t notice at first though, how the rest of his family is leaning slightly away from him or the way his smirk hides a multitude of lies and insults. His right hand is placed firmly on his son’s shoulder, almost crushing him under its weight, while his left arm is wrapped tightly around a slightly shorter, but no less powerful, woman as if he was trying to keep her there. Looking at this woman, you would see a poised, well-adjusted lady, who seems to be the picture-perfect wife. But, look closer and you’ll see her shy away from the man next to her, whose grip on her waist is just a little too tight for comfort. Look closer, and you’ll see her hands, one resting on her son’s shoulder and the other wrapped lightly around her daughter’s upper arm as if trying to silently offer a shred of motherly comfort to her children. It’s not working.

Now, onto the children, both barely eleven years old, but carrying the weight of the world. The son is a spitting image of his father. The perfect heir, from the platinum, white-blond hair, to the smirk resting on his handsome face. However, while the smirk looks right at home on the elder Malfoy’s face, it’s completely out of place on his sons and looks more of a grimace. His eyes are dull and lifeless as if every happy memory the boy ever had has vacated his body and while his posture is perfect, the shoulder where the hand of his father rests is slightly lower than his other shoulder as he leans, imperceptibly, into the hand of his mother. He is trying to copy the exact stance of his father but is failing miserably.

And finally, we move our eyes to the young girl. She too shares the white-blond hair of her father and brother, except for the one black streak running through it. Her face is pointed and elegant, looking completely in sync with the rest of the family. But, then you’ll notice how her elegant face is tilted slightly upwards and her grey eyes sparkle with just a hint of defiance. And her body, while poised matching her parents and brother, is tense as if she was ready to start running for her life if her mother was not holding on to her. The ring on her pointer finger, the signet ring of the family crest, matches exactly to the one her brother wears. They touch slightly as if trying to push their strength into one another.

Like I said, not everything is what it seems. The Malfoy family was the perfect example of that. The Malfoy twins were everything to each other, their beacons of light in the darkness. But what happens when these bonds are tested by friendships, family, and war. Only time will tell.


	2. Into Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are greatly appreciated!!! Also if you have any suggestions or things you want to happen in later books in this series, let me know!

The first thing Lyra Malfoy sees when she wakes up is not the slightest trace of sunlight peeking through her purple, velvet curtains that she savors in the morning. She doesn’t hear the faint chirping of the peacocks, that for some reason, love to conglomerate outside her window every morning. She doesn’t even feel the warm hand on her back as her Mother gently eases her awake. Instead, she is woken by the face of her brother peering back at her, causing her to yelp and fall off her bed.

“What was that for!,” She yelled accusingly at Draco as she tried to separate herself from the tangle of sheets on the floor.

“Oh, God, you should’ve seen your face!” He laughed, practically bent over double.

Lyra glares at him with all the rage and dignity she can muster while simultaneously trying to free herself from the sheets holding her down. Draco tries in vain to swallow his laughter.

“Are you okay?” He giggles, helping her remove the sheets.

“I’m fine, you prat” She grumbles, trying not to smile, but ultimately failing as she takes the hand Draco offers to help pull herself off of the floor. As she brushes herself off, she spares a glimpse outside her bay window, noticing it’s barely sunrise. Her annoyance towards her brother renews itself tenfold

“Why did you wake me up so early” She whines, already wishing she could just fall back onto her soft bed, curl up, and fall asleep, shielding herself from the glaring brightness of the morning sun. Draco laughs as Lyra rubs her eyes and sways on her feet, looking like a tired toddler again.

“You didn’t seriously forget what we’re doing today, right?” He inquires, looking at her speechlessly. Lyra pauses, trying to remember what their Mother told them last night before they went to bed. Her mind came up empty and she shrugged helplessly at her brother, who rolled his eyes.

“Remind me to never tell you anything important when you’re tired” He teased. “We’re going to Diagon Alley today! To get stuff for school!”

Lyra smiled fondly at her brother as she remembered. For just any wizard or witch, going into Diagon Alley was nothing more than an errand or task to get something they needed. For Draco, it was everything. See, the Malfoy’s were not known for fun. The only time they ventured out in public as a family was to attend an event or ball and those were just horrendous events where she and Draco dressed in scratchy, uncomfortable dressing robes, curtsying and bowing to random strangers that their father deemed necessary to be on good terms with. These events weren’t that difficult for Lyra. As long as she stood up straight and danced once or twice with whoever her father told her too, she could mostly just stand by the wall, watching the rest of the party going on. But Draco was Lucius’ heir. He would inherit all of his business affairs, estates, and carry on the Malfoy name, something Lyra couldn’t do. This caused Lucius to be on Draco constantly, especially during these events, pressing his cane into Draco’s back reminding him of posture or scolding him for not shaking someone’s hand properly. Anything Draco did was just never good enough and these events usually ended with Lucius taking Draco into his study upon their arrival home and while Lyra was never able to witness the events that took place there, she could hear Lucius’s screams and harsh words towards her brother. On those nights, Narcissa usually waited in the dining room with a cup of tea for Draco, while Lyra went up to her brother’s room to grab his blankets and pillows, making a place for him in her room to sleep. 

Going to Diagon Alley meant that they could wear their slightly worn out, comfortable dressing robes and act their age for the most part. It allowed Draco to be Draco. He didn’t have to be “Lucius’ heir” in Diagon Alley and he lived for that. It was in those days that Lyra saw a bit of that old sparkle in Draco’s eyes that she savored because it was rare to see them that often anymore.

“Oh! I forgot about that!” Lyra exclaimed, hurriedly running to her wardrobe to get her clothes.

“Hurry up, Mother’s waiting downstairs with Father and if you’re late to breakfast again Father will be furious” Draco warned, already heading out the door.

Lyra quickly found her old black dressing robes, reluctantly forgoing the purple ones. Colored robes were not something to be worn in a place as pitiful as Diagon Alley, her father would scold. She got dressed and quickly tried to straighten up her room before her mother saw. She took her purple sheets out of their messy heap on the floor and straightened them on the bed, before going to the floor and grabbing the dragon figurines that she and Draco were playing with last night. They were currently fighting with each other, breathing little sparks of flames from their mouth, until she finally pulled them apart and set them back at home on her nightstand. Once that was done, she went downstairs, joining the rest of her family in the dining room and taking her place across from Draco and in between Lucius and Narcissa.

“Good morning, darling” Her mother greeted as she snapped her fingers to alert the house-elves to start breakfast. As they brought over the food, Lyra immediately dug in grabbing some eggs and sausage as well as fried tomatoes and fruit. As she was stuffing her mouth, not realizing how hungry she had been, she happened to glance over at Draco and Narcissa. Draco had at least four scones on his plate that he was eating while Narcissa looked over, wrinkled her nose and shook her head, and proceeded to put some fruit on the very sugary plate that Draco had. Lyra laughed at the scene, not realizing she had a mouthful of food. Unfortunately, Lucius noticed.

“Lyra” He barked, suddenly, causing her to jump, “Is that how I raised you to act at the table? All I ask of you is to behave in the proper way befitting a Malfoy lady. Is even that too difficult for you to accomplish?”

Lyra swallowed, “No, sir. I apologize” She recited for the thousandth time.

Lucius hummed, “See to it that it doesn’t happen again” He scolded before turning to Draco, “Sit up straight, boy” He snarled. Draco snapped to attention and sat up, looking down at his plate. The rest of the meal continued in silence, Lyra occasionally trying to meet Draco’s eyes that were firmly attached to his plate. Finally, after what seemed like hours, An owl came flying through the open window in the dining room, breaking the silence as it dropped to letters on Narcissa’s lap.

“Well,” She began “It looks like you two got your Hogwarts letters” She handed the letters to Lyra and Draco and they tore through them, excitedly. “Finish up and we’ll head to Diagon Alley. Lyra looked at Draco, gleefully and tried to finish her breakfast as fast as she could without upsetting her father anymore. Once they were finally finished, Narcissa straightened up both Lyra’s and Draco’s robes before the four of them headed over to the fireplace in the sitting room.

Narcissa grabbed the jar of floor powder off of the top shelf and gestured towards Draco. “Alright Draco, you first”. Draco stepped forward and grabbed a fistful of the powder and stepped into the fireplace. “Slowly and clearly” Narcissa reminded. Draco nodded and shouted, “Diagon Alley!” disappearing into a vat of green flames. Lyra would never get over how cool it was. 

“Okay, Lyra, you go next and your Father, and I will follow you”. Lyra nodded, and following Draco’s lead, grabbed some powder, shouted her destination, and disappeared. It felt very much like her body was going in twelve different directions at once and as she finally reached the endpoint she stumbled trying to step out of the fireplace and almost fell before righting herself.

“Nice” Draco teased

“Oh, shut up, like you’re any better,” She said, smacking his upper arm as he laughed.

The floo once again roared to life as Narcissa came out, followed by Lucius. They made their way through the narrow alleyway until they finally came out onto the streets of Diagon Alley. Draco and Lyra, following their parents, looked around excitedly, occasionally, getting each other’s attention to point at something in the shop’s windows and looking around at all the people on their way to wherever they were going, all with a destination in mind.

Narcissa led them to Madame Malkins to get their school robes. This was the part that Lyra hated the most. She had to stand there as some stranger took her measurements then flitted around her and made changes to make sure the robes fit. She hated standing there while the stranger’s eyes looked at her calculatingly. They reminded her too much of her Father’s eyes. After that, they went to go get their school books. It was extremely crowded in the store and Lyra had to fight to get the last copy of “Magical Theory” by Adalbert Waffling. They eventually made it out of the busy shop. 

Narcissa hurried them along and Lyra tried to keep up, but in her hurry, she tripped and dropped her school books. Cursing, under her breath, she looked up to make sure her family wasn’t too far ahead that she’d lose them, but instead came face to face with a strange boy.

“I saw that you dropped your books,” He said, “Let me help”. Lyra was transfixed by the boy for some reason. He was incredibly lanky with clothes that were at least ten sizes too big hanging off his frame. He had a shock of dark black hair framing his face and glasses that were so beat up she was surprised they hadn’t already just vanished into dust. She shook herself out of her stupor.

“Yeah, yeah thanks” She stuttered. Together they gathered up her books and set them to rights. They both stood up and the boy smiled before he noticed something behind her. Lyra looked over to see a tall giant of a man with long, wiry hair and a messy beard, who seemed to be waving the boy over.

“Well, there’s Hagrid, I best be going”, The boy said.  
“Hagrid?” Lyra inquired.

“Yes, he’s the Keeper of Grounds and Keys at Hogwarts. He’s helping me get my school things” He explained.

Lyra nodded and watched as the boy waved goodbye to her and smiled as she waved back before realizing that she never even asked the boy’s name. Narcissa, who had noticed that Lyra did not appear to be with them anymore, had walked back to retrieve her.

“I was wondering where you had run off too,” She told Lyra as she guided her back to the rest of the family.

“I just dropped my books,” Lyra explained off-handedly. She was still transfixed by the boy as she watched him talk to the giant man he called, Hagrid. She couldn’t help but feel as though he was strangely familiar. She was sure she had never met him before though, so she reluctantly looked away and caught up with her Father and Draco who were waiting by Ollivander’s. Draco, upon Lyra’s arrival, ran up and smacked her shoulder.

“Don’t scare me like that” He scolded. Lyra rubbed her shoulder, dramatically.

“Sorry, I got side-tracked” She admonished.

Lucius looked at her scornfully and seemed like he was about to say something, but after a look from Narcissa, closed his mouth, and looked away. Her mother couldn’t always stop her Father from saying something, she very rarely was able to actually, but both her and Draco were thankful to her for at least trying.

“Your father and I have a quick errand to run at Flourish and Blotts, I trust you two can get your wands,” She directed the last part to Lyra, “without running off”

“Yes, Mother” They replied. 

Narcissa smiled at them. “Good, when you’re done meet us at Flourish and Blotts”. She ruffled their hair, much to Lucius’s chagrin, and sent them on their way. Draco and Lyra turned towards Ollivanders and looked at each other taking a deep breath before walking in. It was deadly silent in the shop and seemed completely abandoned. They began looking around. There were wands everywhere, with what it seemed like completely randomly, nor organization whatsoever, at least none that Lyra could detect.  
All of a sudden, an old, whimsical man, stepped out from behind the shelf that Lyra was looking at. She yelped, catching Draco’s attention. 

“Ah, the Malfoy twins,” He said a bit nervously. “Here for your wands, I gather?”

Lyra nodded and she and Draco followed Ollivander to the front desk, where he motioned for Draco to come forward.

“Let’s start with you lad”. He scrutinized Draco for a moment before wandering off and coming back with a selection of wands. He set them down on the desk and opened one of the boxes.

“This one is 11’’ long, cherry wood, with a dragon heartstring core. Reasonably supple.” He explained handing it to Draco. Draco grabbed the wand and turned around, waved it around, causing a nearby vase to shatter.

“Okay, so not that one” Ollivander remarked, taking the wand from a surprised Draco.

“Let us try this one,” Ollivander said, pulling out another one “This one is 10" long, made of hawthorn wood, and has a unicorn hair core. It’s reasonably springy” He handed it to Draco and as Draco took it, a gold, heavenly light, shone down around him. Draco smiled at the wand.

Ollivander clapped his hands together, “There we have it. Although it is most unusual that a Malfoy would come to have a wand with a unicorn hair core. I’ve sold wands to many generations of your family and I have never come across a wand with that core to choose them. Most peculiar” He said. Draco looked at his wand confusedly.

“Now, your turn Ms. Malfoy,” He said, looking at Lyra. Draco smiled and pushed her forward. 

“Hmm, very difficult indeed” Olivander muttered before once again going to retrieve a selection of wands. He set them down before handing Lyra one.

“This is 9’’, holly wood with a unicorn hair core” He gave it to her and she waved it around before a blast from the wand knocked over a shelf of wands and the force of it blew Lyra back. Draco and Ollivander ducked and when it was over Ollivander grabbed the wand.

“Not that one,” He squeaked. “Try this” He handed her a different wand. “ It’s acacia wood, with a dragon heartstring core, 12’’, springy” He explained. Lyra grabbed it hesitatingly. Once again, Lyra knocked over another round of shelves and hurriedly placed the wand back on the desk.

“Not to worry” Ollivander comforted, “We’ll find it” He looked through the pile one more time before settling on a box. Pulling the wand out, he said “This one might work. It’s 11’’ with a dragon heartstring core, made of cedar wood” He handed it to her carefully and all at once she felt this powerful rush go through her as the same golden glow that overtook Draco overtook her as well. She felt the wand become an extension of herself as if it had been a part of her hand her whole life. She smiled and looked up at Ollivander.

“The wand has chosen” Ollivander declared. “Cedar wands usually find their homes in wizards and witches of strong character and fierce protectiveness. I pity anyone who tries to hurt someone who you are fond of” Ollivander smiled.

They paid for their wands and made their way over to Flourish and Blotts, both admiring their wands all the way. When they finally reached their parents, Lucius asked about their wands, Lyra told him about hers and received nothing but a curt nod, but Lyra noticed that when Draco told him about the wand that chose him, Lucius looked disgusted, especially when Draco had mentioned that he had a unicorn hair core. She looked over at Draco to see if he had noticed the change in their father’s attitude, but he was too excited about his wand to notice.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Later that night, after Lyra had finished packing her trunk for school. She made her way towards Draco’s room, already overcome with nervousness about their new school. She noticed his door was ajar and knocked lightly as she walked it. She found him sitting on his bed, admiring his new wand.

“They’re rather brilliant aren’t they?” He remarked as she sat across from him on his bed.

“Yeah, they are” She agreed and began to look at her own. She had barely let go of it since they had gotten home.

“Are you nervous?” She asked as he finally looked up at her.

“A little. You?”

“Of course not” He replied haughtily and after a disbelieving look from Lyra, with her eyebrows raised in question, he admitted, “Well, maybe a little”.

Lyra smiled. “It will be great, just wait and see” She paused for a minute, thinking, “And it’s a plus that we won’t have to see Father for a while” She added. Draco laughed.

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to that” He giggled before sobering up and looking back at his wand. “Even my wand disappointed him” He spoke, quietly.

“What?” Lyra asked.

“My wand. I didn’t have any control over the wand that chose me and it still disappointed him” He said, scornfully.

Lyra frowned, she put her hand on Draco’s shoulder, trying to offer some comfort.

“You know, if you stopped trying so hard to please him, this stuff wouldn’t hurt you as bad” She explained.

Draco looked up sharply, “But I need to carry on the Malfoy legacy. I’m sure he’s only hard on me because of that” Lyra didn’t believe that for a second but she kept her mouth shut.

“No,” He continued “I just need to try harder, that’s all” He concluded, a determined look on his face.

Lyra sighed and was about to say something more when Narcissa walked in.

“Okay, children. It’s time to go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow” They nodded and she smiled, leaving the room.

Draco began to get under his covers. Lyra wanted to say something more to try to comfort him but, try as she might, no words would come out. So instead she just said goodnight to Draco and walked back to her room.

Now that she was all alone, the jitters came back tenfold. She was so excited to be finally going to Hogwarts after hearing amazing stories about it all her life, but she had also not been away from home for that long before. Even though Malfoy Manor wasn’t the most nurturing at times, it was all she knew. But as she turned out the lights and settled down into bed she smiled, thinking about all she would get to learn and be at Hogwarts. The thought of maybe getting to see the boy she met in Diagon Alley again didn’t hurt either.


	3. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins finally arrive at Hogwarts, but what lies in store for them once they arrive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a minute. I've been incredibly busy with school and work but I'm going to try and update every other day or two because we got seven books to get through! Please, leave reviews! I would love to know what you think about the story so far and if you have any suggestions! -Your Friendly Neighborhood Ravenclaw x P.S. Draco's speech at the beginning is taken directly from the movie because I find it hilarious, but everything else is mine.

Lyra was certain that she was going to throw up any minute. She walked alongside her Mother and brother, her father leading the way, feeling her nerves increase each time she put her foot on the ground beneath her. Her father glanced disgustedly at the nearby muggles passing by as they walked through Kings Cross but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Casting a glance at Draco, she could see that his nerves were just as bad by the telltale sign of him twisting the signet ring on his finger, a nervous tick that they both shared. Feeling her eyes on him, Draco turned his head and gave Lyra a small smile as they both tried to conceal their anxious thoughts. She took a deep breath and together they let the cool, collected masks they often wore find their home on their faces.

In no time at all, they eventually reached Platform 9 ¾. Narcissa took their belongings out of her robes and unshrank them before passing them to Lyra and Draco, who clutched at their trolleys.

Narcissa turned to face her children with a comforting smile “Okay, you both know how to get on the platform. Draco, you go first and your sister will follow. Just run straight on the wall and be careful not to knock anything off your trolley” She said giving his shoulders a reassuring squeeze. Draco pursed his lips and nodded at her before taking a deep breath and running straight at the wall. Even though Lyra knew he would go straight through it, she couldn’t help but wince slightly as he ran at it, half expecting it to just be a regular wall.

As soon as Draco reached the wall he went straight through it and Lyra smiled. No matter how much magic she encountered it would never stop amazing her.

“Alright, Lyra. Your turn” Narcissa smiled encouragingly. Lyra looked up at her mother and gave what she hoped was a confident nod before facing the wall again. She gave herself a shake and took off running shutting her eyes as she reached the wall. When she opened them again she gasped and her eyes widened disbelievingly as she took in the sights around her. The Hogwarts Express was already in the station billowing it’s smoke into the sky and all around her were witches and wizards saying their goodbyes to their children and children double checking their trolleys, making sure they hadn’t forgotten anything.

Lyra spotted Draco a little ways ahead and walked over to him. He stood by his trolley looking around in just as much amazement as Lyra was. Once she stood next to him she gently pushed him with her shoulder and smiled at him as he turned to look at her.

“It’s bloody brilliant, isn’t it?” She said, breathlessly.

“I never even imagined..” Draco said trailing off as he once again looked around at the sights surrounding them.

They were so caught up in the sights that neither of them had noticed when Lucius and Narcissa had finally caught up to them.

“Right on time” Narcissa said. “Let’s get you two on this train” She smiled before bending over to grab them into a group hug. While the excitement Lyra had now outweighed the anxious feelings she had she couldn’t help but hold on just a little tighter to her mother as she hugged her and Draco, knowing it would be a while before she saw her in person again.

“You will both do great. Study hard, keep an eye on each other” She spoke gently, pulling away. Narcissa looked at Lucius, clearing her throat and gesturing towards the children.

“Yes, yes. Study well” Lucius spoke in his gravelly voice before turning to face Draco, completely ignoring Lyra. “Don’t forget Draco, you are representing the entire Malfoy Family at Hogwarts, Do not disappoint me again” He said, bearing down on Draco once again. Draco stood at attention and nodded firmly as Lyra rolled her eyes.

“I won’t, Father” Draco said, dangerous determination filling his eyes once again. Lyra sighed trying to figure out how to explain to Draco, once again, that nothing they could do wouldn’t disappoint Lucius.

“Okay, off you go” Narcissa smiled faintly as she waved them off. Lyra took one last look at her mother before turning to Draco and together they walked off towards the train. Lyra was right behind Draco when, all of a sudden a huge group of students rushing to get on the train pushed between them. Lyra tried to move past the seemingly never-ending line of students but to no avail. Once the line finally dwindled she looked ahead to where Draco was only to find that he was no longer there. She cursed under her breath and tried to collect herself. He was probably already on the train she thought. So, she walked onto the train seconds before it started moving, causing her to stumble a bit as she walked up the stairs. As the train took off she walked down the aisle trying to find Draco, but as the movement of the train almost made her fall down again she resigned herself to try and find an empty compartment and just look for Draco once they got to Hogwarts.

Slowly and carefully, Lyra moved down the aisle peering into the compartments to try and find an empty one but, unfortunately, they were all filled with students practicing magic or fidgeting nervously or one napping. She was nearly about to ask to ask one of the full compartments if she could squeeze in before she spied a compartment that only held one boy. To her shock, she realized it was the same boy that she had met in Diagon Alley, broken glasses and all. She hurriedly opened up the compartment door and poked her head inside.

“Hi, do you mind if I join you? There isn’t one empty space on this train. You’d think they’d make it bigger, what with all the students” She said.

The boy looked up at her, surprised. “Hello again. No, I don’t mind at all” He smiled

She smiled back and sat down before remembering, “Oh, I never caught your name back in Diagon Alley”.

The boy laughed, “It’s Harry. Harry Potter”.

Lyra thought her brain had short-circuited. This boy couldn’t have been Harry Potter. The same boy her father had been obsessed with for as long as she remembered, constantly trying to figure out how he could’ve killed the Dark Lord as a baby. Needless to say, Lucius didn’t like him all that much.

“Bloody hell!” Lyra exclaimed, “Are you serious?” 

“Yes, at least I think so” The boy laughed before brushing some of the black hair hanging down on his forehead to reveal a noticeable, lightning shaped scar. 

“Wow” Lyra breathed, speechlessly, before cooly regaining her surprise. 

“Well, Harry, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Lyra Malfoy” She said, sticking her hand out to shake his.

Harry took her hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you too, Lyra, Again” He teased.

Lyra laughed, “So, is this your first year at Hogwarts?” Lyra asked.  
“Yeah,” Harry replied. “I only found out I was a wizard about a month ago, actually. 

Lyra gasped, “Just a month ago! How could you of all people not have known you were a wizard” She questioned.

He shrugged, “My aunt and Uncle never told me. Hagrid was the one who came and told me. I hadn’t even known how my parents had died until he showed up”

Lyra cursed her blabbering mouth, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked” She said, smiling apologetically.

The boy smiled reassuringly, “It’s alright, you couldn’t have known” He said.

They smiled at each other, grateful for having made a new friend so quickly. All of a sudden the compartment door opened back up and a small boy with fiery red hair stepped in.

“Hi, all of the other compartments are full. Mind if I sit here?” He said.

“Of course not, go ahead” Harry said, Lyra nodding her agreement. The boy smiled gratefully and sat down.

“Thanks, I’m Ron Weasley,” He said. Lyra froze. She should’ve known. There was no one her father hated more than the Weasley family and that’s saying something. Lyra knew that she had to leave. If someone saw her with Ron her father would have her head.

“Nice to meet you Ron, I’m Ha-” Lyra cut Harry off.

“Sorry,” She began, standing abruptly, “I have to go..find my brother! Um, it was nice meeting you both” She stammered.

Ron and Harry looked at her weirdly and nodded. She tried to smile slightly but it came out as more of a grimace as she hurried out of the compartment. She closed the door and leaned against the wall, catching her breath. She hoped Harry and Ron didn’t think she was rude. Even from the brief meeting, she really liked Ron. And Harry as well. She cursed her luck. Of course the only friends she would make are people her father would kill her for fraternizing with, she thought. She collected herself and pushed away from the wall, she began to walk down the aisle, walking straight into her brother.

“Hey, there you are. I’ve been looking for you” He said, holding her at arm's length. His eyes searched hers, concernedly. “Is everything all right?” He questioned. Lyra forced a smile on her face.

“Yeah, of course” She replied.

Draco looked at her calculatingly with eyes that looked just like their father’s, but where Lucius’ eyes were cold and hard. Draco’s were warmer and kinder. He finally nodded.

“If you say so” He said, “Come on, I’ve got a compartment with Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Daphne.” He led her down the aisle until they reached one of the last compartments and they walked in. Pansy looked up immediately.

“Lyra!” She exclaimed, “Come sit, down I haven’t seen you in forever” Pansy moved over and Lyra sat down.

“Hey, Pansy. Hi Daphne” Lyra greeted. Daphne hummed in acknowledgement, buried in the book she was reading. Lyra rolled her eyes. Daphne always had been a huge bookworm. The three of them had been friends since before any of them could remember. They were all from important, pureblood families, so of course Lucius made sure they had a good relationship. You know, friends in high places and all that rubbish.

“How have you been Lyra” Pansy asked, taking away Daphne's book and examining it. Daphne glared at her and took the book back before hitting Pansy upside the head with it. Pansy grimaced and rubbed her head.

Lyra laughed, “Same as I’ve always been, I suppose” She replied. 

“And what have you been up too, Draco?” Pansy asked, sweetly.

Before he could reply, Daphne shut her book and said, “Mooning after my sister, probably” She teased. Lyra started laughing but quickie put a hand over her mouth to try and stifle it when Draco glared at her.

“Shut up” He growled.

“What, it’s true” Daphne defended throwing her book at him, which he caught easily. Draco had always had a crush on Astoria, Daphne’s little sister, for as long as Lyra could remember. He would always try and impress her and she was always the one he wanted to dance with at father’s events. It was actually rather sweet, but that doesn’t mean that she wasn’t going to tease him about it. Next to her, Pansy huffed, pouting and Lyra patted her back sympathetically. Pansy always had a thing for Draco but Lyra was pretty sure that it was more of an admiration thing than anything. 

“Anything off the trolley, dears?” The trolley witch asked as she passed by their compartment. Lyra got a package of Fizzing Whizbees for her Pansy, and Draco since those were their favorites. Daphne declined, once again deep into her book, while Crabbe and Goyle picked off the rest of the cart and began inhaling their treats. Before the trolley witch departed, she told them that the train would be arriving at Hogwarts soon. Lyra suddenly lost her appetite as all the worries she had increased ten-fold. Draco, sensing the change in his sister’s mood, proceeded to throw a fizzing whizbee at her.

“What was that for!” She exclaimed, throwing one back at him, which he dodged.

“You need to cheer up. You’ll be fine, I promise” He reassured. 

Lyra nodded and took a deep breath, mouthing thanks to her brother who smiled in return. They all took turns going away to change into their school robes and as the last of them, Crabbe, came back the train stopped and they heard Hagrid voice bellowing outside.

“First years! Yer to follow me, please” Lyra followed the group off the train and once the rest of the first year students were in a group around Hagrid, they set off, Hagrid ushering them off to the boats. Lyra snagged one with Daphne and Pansy and they began the trek to the castle. Conversation between the students was limited except for the occasional gasps of admiration and points towards the castle as it came into view. Lyra was positive that as long as she lived, she would never see anything as beautiful as Hogwarts, glowing in the starlight. Her heart filled with warmth almost immediately as the feeling of home rushed over her, causing her to smile. She glanced over at Draco and Daphne, who both wore similar smiles. When the boats docked, they met up with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy and together they made the climb up the stairs where they met Professor McGonagall. She was a stern looking woman with extremely sharp features. Lyra would’ve been scared of her if not for the warm look in her eyes as she peered at the first years.

As all the rest of the first years joined them, Professor McGonagall gave a quick explanation of the houses and declared that the Sorting Ceremony would take place in a few minutes before elegantly walking away. The first years began talking amongst themselves and Lyra took the opportunity to look around the castle. It was a lot bigger than she had initially perceived it to be and was even more beautiful on the inside. She thought it would be a lot colder than it was, what with it being such a huge castle and all, but it was actually quite warm. As she was looking around she spotted Harry, standing next to Ron and a bushy-haired girl, who Ron was rolling his eyes at as she talked to him. Harry looked over at her and waved, Ron looking over a second later and giving her a small, crooked smile. Lyra figured that a wave couldn’t hurt. Her father couldn’t repriad her for just being friendly, right? So she smiled back and waved at them. Draco looked at her and then at who she was waving at.

“Who are they,” He questioned.

“Harry and Ron, I met them on the train after I lost you” She replied.

Draco did a double take, “You don’t mean to say that that’s..” He trailed off looking back at Harry, who was now conversing with the girl that Ron seemed so annoyed with. 

“Harry Potter” She confirmed, “The one and only”

Draco’s eyes widened and he seemed to be deep in thought. Lyra was about to ask what he was thinking about before he smirked and turned towards Harry.

“So, it’s true then” He began, loudly attracting Harry’s and the rest of the first year's attention. “Harry Potter’s come to Hogwarts”. A hush ran through the crowd and whispers broke out as everyone came to terms with the fact that the Boy Who Lived was in their midst. Harry seemed thoroughly uncomfortable, but nodded nonetheless.

“Draco” Lyra asked “What are you doing?” Draco met her eyes for a split second before walking towards Harry.

“This is Crabbe, Goyle, and my sister, Lyra” He said gesturing to each of them. “And, I’m Malfoy. Draco Malfoy” Draco said. Harry met Lyra’s eyes in shock when Draco introduced her as his sister, looking for confirmation. She slowly nodded her head before backing away to hide behind Pansy and Daphne, not missing the sad look in his eyes.

Ron, however, found Draco’s little speech to be humorous, as he snorted at Draco. Lyra winced, that was a bad choice she thought, preparing herself for the worst as Draco turned towards Ron menacingly.

“Think my name’s funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley” He spat. Ding, ding, ding, Lyra thought. She chanced a glance at Ron and immediately regretted it as she was met with his sad, slightly embarrassed face. Lyra had had enough and started to walk towards Draco as he turned back to Harry.

“You’ll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don’t want to be caught with the wrong sort. I can help you there” Draco spoke, holding his hand out to Harry. Lyra froze. She had never heard something like that out of her brother’s mouth, her fathers, all the time, but never Draco’s. He must really want to impress Lucius if he is stooping down to talk like that. In her shock, she barely made out Harry saying “I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks” Draco scowled and Lyra walked the rest of the way to Draco and pushed Crabbe and Goyle out of the way.

Lyra grabbed his arm, “Draco, come on, not here” She glanced at Harry and Ron once more as they both regarded her with suspicion. She pulled Draco away and as Harry tried to meet her eyes, she looked back at the ground. She pulled Draco back to their group, him scowling all the way. As soon as they made it back, McGonagall reappeared. 

“First years, follow me” she said

Together, the first year students followed her into the Great Hall. Lyra nearly fell over once she saw the inside. The ceiling was bewitched to show the night sky, giving off an ethereal look and there were candles floating everywhere, brightening up the room. The first years crowded around the front of the podium and waited, impatiently, as Headmaster Dumbledore gave the beginning of the year announcements. Then McGonagall came out with the sorting hat, who sang it’s song, which was quite a weird sight to see; a singing hat, and began calling students names.

“Susan Bones” She called

The young girl walked up to the podium and sat on the chair as the sorting hat was placed on her head. The hat was on her head no more than 30 seconds before it shouted, “HUFFLEPUFF”.

“Terry Boot” McGonagall called and the situation was repeated before the haat once again shouted, “RAVENCLAW”.

McGonagall then called for Daphne to come forward and Daphne sat on the stool just as the other students had done. The hat deliberated for a while before ultimately sorting her in Slytherin. The bushy haired girl that Ron and Harry were talking to earlier, whose name, Lyra discovered, was Hermione went up next. The hat rested on her head the longest out of anyone so far, before sorting her into Gryffindor. Ron went up next and was sorted into Gryffindor with Hermione and the rest of his siblings.

“Draco Malfoy” McGonagall called. Lyra, while still faintly annoyed at her brother, smiled and gently pushed him forward. He went up to the podium and sat on the stool. The sorting hat barely touched his head before exclaiming, “SLYTHERIN” Draco smiled proudly and went to join Pansy, Daphne, Crabbe, and Goyle as Lyra clapped lightly, realizing that she would be up next.

As if reading her mind, McGonagall called, “Lyra Malfoy”. Lyra closed her eyes and took a deep breath, walking forward. McGonagall gestured for her to sit on the stool and once she did they hat was placed on her head, barring her sight from the rest of the students. When the hat started speaking in her head, Lyra jumped.

“Ah, yes, another Malfoy, I know exactly where to put you” It began, “But wait, there’s something very peculiar here. Yes, you are quite ambitious, no doubt about that, but also extremely courageous, definitely reckless, quite a lot of bravery, especially when it comes to protecting your brother. Yes, very peculiar indeed. I know where to put you”

Lyra who was listening silently suddenly caught on, “wait-” She started suddenly when the sorting hat shouted, “GRYFFINDOR” 

Lyra felt her heart sink as the hall went silent. A Malfoy? In Gryffindor? It was practically unheard of. She caught sight of the Slytherin table, Pansy and Daphne looked at her pitingly while Draco looked as if he was about to be sick. McGonagall put a hand on her shoulder and gestured for her to go to the Gryffindor table. She felt like her legs were made of jelly as she walked over to the table and sat next to the girl called Hermione. Some of the Gryffindor’s looked at her oddly but welcomed her nonetheless. She tried to smile at the welcomes she received but didn’t trust herself to speak, less she threw up all over the table. She could see Draco trying to catch her eye but she refused to look up at him as Harry was called to be sorted next. The same hush that fell over the crowd before started again as they waited for Harry to be sorted and the Gryffindor table erupted into screams and cheers as he joined their ranks. Lyra clapped limply, too many thoughts running through her head.

Finally, the last of the students had been sorted and Dumbledore called for the feast to begin. Lyra finally looked up when she heard her name being called.

“Lyra” Harry asked, “Are you okay?”

Lyra nodded, but then shook her head, “I don’t know. I just never expected to be put in Gryffindor, I guess. It was always Slytherin”

A boy that she remembered as Neville spoke up, “Well, I was positive that I would end in Hufflepuff” He said. 

Hermione continued, “I thought that I would be in Ravenclaw. I guess the sorting hat just sees things in you that you don’t” She shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess” Lyra concluded, “I just hope that my father won’t find out or I’ll probably end up being the main course at supper”

“But he’s your father, surely he wouldn't care about what house you ended up in?” Harry tried to reason. 

Lyra smiled sadly, “You clearly don’t know my father”. Harry fell silent.

“He can’t be worse than Malfoy over there” Ron said, gesturing at Draco.

Lyra sighed, “I’m sorry he said those things to you” she apologized, “to both of you. He just has a lot of pressure on him. Growing up with a dad like ours hasn’t been easy and it’s even worse for him. I’m not making excuses for him, but he is a good person. I promise.” She said.

Ron, who up until that point was suspicious of her, smiled lightly and nodded before resuming stuffing his face, taking a break for just a moment to speak.

“Well, it seems like you’ll need a group to welcome you into the lion’s den. Harry and I have got you covered on that part” Ron said, holding his hand out for her to shake. She regarded it for a second before taking it in her own and shaking his hand, sealing the deal.

“Sounds like a deal to me” She laughed. Slowly feeling the sinking feeling in her stomach evaporate as Harry and Ron smiled at her. A little while later, the feast was drawing to a close and the Gryffindor prefect, Percy Weasley, stood up to lead the Gryffindor’s to their common room. On the way out of the great hall, Lyra met Draco’s eyes, Not having any time to stop and talk to him she simply mouthed, “I’ll talk to you later” He nodded.   
They finally reached the common room and Percy spoke the password: Caput Draconis, causing Lyra to smile slightly. Upon entering the common room, Lyra noticed that it looked quite cozy, with a fire already roaring in the fireplace and warm shades of red and gold decorations all around her.

“The boys dormitories are through there and the girls are through there. Don’t forget the password or you won’t be able to get through the entrance. I suggest you all turn in for the night, you all have your first day of classes tomorrow” Percy finished.

Lyra turned towards Harry and Ron, “Thanks for helping me out guys. It meant a lot” She said.

“No problem” Harry replied, Ron nodding in agreement.

A thought struck Lyra, “God, if my father knew that I was friends with you too, I’d be dead”

“Well, you’re already in Gryffindor, it’s not like it could get much worse” Harry joked.

They all laughed and then headed to their respective rooms. Lyra sat on her bed, collecting herself, still hardly believing the house she was placed in and worrying about not only what Lucius would say, but how Draco was fairing as well. All of a sudden, Hermione spoke up.

“It’s going to be okay” She comforted from the bed across from Lyra’s, “He’s your father. At the end of the day, it’s just a house” She stated.

Lyra smiled at her and looked down at her hands that were twisting the ring around her finger, “Yeah, you’re probably right. Thanks, Hermione” She said. Lyra didn’t believe that at all but she still appreciated the fact that Hermione was trying to make her feel better. Hermione smiled as said goodnight. 

Lyra sighed and flopped down onto her bed, staring at the canopy of her bed that was so similar, yet so different to the one at home. It had been a long, surprising, stressful say and she was exceedingly overwhelmed. So, she got under the covers, turned out her light, and pictured the one day at the beach that Narcissa took her and Draco to on a rare day out. Remembering the laughter and carefree nature of that day, she smiled and fell asleep.


End file.
